Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 2
Summary After the battle with Dilophosaurus, the D-Team researches on the activated dinosaur, and put the dinosaur to sleep to find out why it was so powerful. Meanwhile, in Nagaoka, Liliensternus was activated, ran amok and raced to Max's school. Meanwhile at Zeta Point, Dr. Z heard on the news that a dinosaur was spotted in Nagaoka, so he called Ursula, Ed and Zander, who were sent to capture the dinosaur. Meanwhile, the D-Team were in school when Lilensternus came roared at the class, creating a panic. The gang went to go capture the dinosaur, but Rex and Zoe were separated due to the crowd of students, but the two saw Liliensternus heading to Max's house and raced up the hill to stop Liliensternus. Meanwhile, at Max's house, Brachy, China and Koson were playing, Aki was taking care of Spike and Reese was still researching on the how this Dilophosaurus was so powerful, but Reese heard a loud roar from Dilophosaurus and the dinosaur broke out of the D-Lab. Rex and Zoe found Liliensternus near Max's house, but the Alpha Gang came and summoned Terry and Spiny to fight Liliensternus, as Max came and summoned Brachy. This gave Rex and Zoe enough time to get their dinosaurs. Terry held off Brachy while Spiny fought Liliensternus. Rex and Zoe asked where their dinosaurs were and she said they were upstairs, but they came downstairs and were ready to fight. Rex and Zoe summoned China and Koson to fight the Alpha Gang, but Dilophosaurus came and attacked Spiny and Terry. Terry uses Volcano Burst on Dilophosaurus, but Liliensternus comes in and saves its Jurassic cousin and the two team up to defeat Terry and Spiny, using Tornado Toss and defeat Terry and Spiny. Ed was just about to summon Tank when China uses Cyclone (Ace's first move card) to blow the card away Ed and Zander went after the card while Ursula and Dr. Z stayed. Dilophosaurus and Liliensternus won the battle, but then the two somehow had a rivalry back in the Mesozoic Era, and the two dinosaurs fought head-to-head in a cousin smashdown.The two cousin dinosaurs both used Tornado Toss, but Dilophosaurus won the battle and Liliensternus went back into a card. Then, Dilophosaurus ran inside Max's house and saw Aki. Max told Brachy to stop Dilophosaurus, but Rex told Max that doing so would cause house to fall into rubble. Max's mom was going to be a snack to Dilophosaurus, but Dr. Taylor heard his wife scream, raced downstairs and got in the way to help his wife. Zoe was happy and thought Dr. Taylor was like a Knight protecting the Princess from the Fire-Breathing Dragon. Dr. Taylor fought Dilophosaurus with his bare fists, but Dilophosaurus slashed it's claws on Dr. Taylor's chest and had hurt Max's dad. Max went into an extremely dangerous rage, went to go stop Dilophosaurus from hurting his dad, but Dilophosaurus' tail whacked Max and knocked him unconscious. Dr. Taylor saw what happened and went into the same rage Max was in earlier and punched Dilophosaurus, knocking it back into its card. Dr.Taylor won the battle and went to go help his son and fell unconscious. Dr. Z and Ursula saw the whole thing, and, feeling sorry, left the two dinosaurs and move cards to the D-Team. Battle Alpha Gang vs. Liliensternus and D-Team Liliensternus is activated by a fan from a scientist in a museum in Nagaoka, Niigata. Terry and Spiny are summoned by Ursula and Zander to fight Liliensternus. Brachy, China and Koson are summoned to help Liliensternus, but Dilophosaurus comes and attacks Terry and Spiny. Terry uses Volcano Burst on Dilophosaurus, but Liliensternus saves Dilophosaurus from the attack. Dilophosaurus and Liliensternus team up and use Tornado Toss. Terry and Spiny are defeated. D-Team, Dilophosaurus and Liliensternus Win Dilophosaurus vs. Liliensternus The fight very intense and both dinosaurs use Tornado Toss. Liliensternus is defeated. Dilophosaurus Wins Dr.Taylor vs. Dilophosaurus Dilophosaurus attacks Aki, but Spike guards his wife from the dinosaur. Spike fights the dinosaur with his bare fists, but gets hurts. Max comes to save his Dad, but gets knocked unconscious by Dilophosaurus' tail. Dr. Taylor goes into rage and punches Dilophosaurus turning it back into a card. Dr. Taylor then collapses from his injuries and exhaustion. Dr. Taylor Wins Gallery File:Spinosaurus_card.png Category:D-Kids Grand Prix Category:D-Kids Grand Prix Episodes